Ps I Fancy You
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: This is the tale of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, through the tears, the love, the hate, the happy memories, the search for what is right and what is wrong, the truth and the heartbreak.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did, or any of the characters or things you recognize!

I don't own the title of the story either, it is taken and changed from the title "P.s. I love you" if that wasn't obvious!

_But if someone wants to give those two to me as my birthday present, I'd love it!_**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I KNOW, I'm horrible! Another multi-chapter fic? Oh well.. this one will be number three on my priority (I've GOT to get my priorities straight!) list I guess then .. But I'll still update, I promise you that, just not eight times a week, haha. Now, this is just the prologue and the story is rather much planned out, it's a bit different than my usual stories, but to be fair I always say that about my stuff so maybe it's all the same! Just give it a shot! The next part will be up** very soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>_  
><em>

_I guess it all started when Teddy Lupin kissed me – _Godric _that's a long time ago…_

_It wasn't normal for him to kiss me._

_I mean, sure, I'd always had fantasies about that bit – when he'd finally realize he's head over heels in love with me. _

_But common, that was like in year two – when he was a very fanciable - yes that is a word - 3d year. _

_But with age I actually grew up, I turned into quite the fine lady like maman would say. Dominique and Louis had other words for me, but lady will work. _

_So… he kissed me... _

_Years after I had totally gotten over him. _

_In those years I had even dated loads of handsome boys! _

_Much nicer and more fanciable (still a word) than Teddy freaking Lupin, the bachelor that every girl wanted - bar me of course at that stage anyway.  
><em>

_But he still did kiss me. And in front of our families as well. _

_Or well not really, no one was supposed to see or saw, bar little James Sirius Potter, my cousin, who accidentally did. _

_He saw us and the kissing and ran away, and told everyone._

_The idiot.  
><em>

_And then Teddy just blurted out:_

_"Have a good school year Vic," _

_I mean seriously? Even now I'm still not over that sentence! _

_"I'll write you." _

_He did add after the look I gave him – it was one scary look, mind you – and then he was gone._

_Or well almost, he still had one more sentence for me, when I answered him with "What the hell?"_

_What do you think the bastard said? _

_"I fancy you Victoire Weasley." _

_And _then_ he was gone. _

_Vamooshed. _

_Oh yeah. Did I mention Teddy Lupin was an ass?_

_It's a bit different now… Or well a whole of a lot._

_Anyways, so this is actually supposed to have a meaning, but here I am just being childish again… _

_So…_

_This is the tail of Teddy Lupin,–the arse, I'm kidding, mostly–it is not a happy tale, even though it has happy moments, it all ends in a heartbreak.  
>So it would make much sense if you'd just turn around now and not read on. Then you wouldn't have to read about the heartbreak everyone that loved Teddy felt, and mind you, he's loved by so many people.<em>

_But it's his story - our story. And the world needs to know how Teddy Lupin was and how Teddy Lupin is._

_He wasn't perfect, he did mistakes, but in the end, he was the most amazing man I ever met, even though the teenager in me wont agree. _

_This is the tale of his days, his life, his friends, his family, his love, his goldfish.__ Him_.__

_It's about him. And everything he loved. And that, is a long list._

**_- Victoire _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, this is just the prologue. The next chapter will be rather weird as well. But the chapter after that will actually be the story itself! So, if you're intrested don't forget to leave me a review and I'll write for you more!

Love

**Rainbow Dust._  
><em>**


	2. Letters to Victoriet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter, the story name or the name of the chapter, which is taken from "Letters to Juliet".  
><strong>

**A/N: **As promised the next chapter, that isn't really a chapter. But I promise the next one will be a normal story!

Thank you so much for the feedback, I wanna dance!

P.s. I know you may have gotten the last chapter sent to your email twice, thats so not my fault.. I'm clumsy when it comes to fixing stuff so I may have screwed it up so it sent it twice! Sorry!

Chapter 1

Letters to Victoir_iet_

September 3d

_Victoire, _

_So, you made me promise to write. Or well I promised to write, but it was your fault, with the 'look' and all. _

_So, you're probably sitting somewhere, reading this and waiting for your apology. _

_I'm just going to break it to you sweetheart, you're not getting an apology. I don't really do those._

_And beside, I don't have anything to apologize for, do I?_

_It's not like you didn't want me to kiss you. Because you did. _

_I miss you. _

_It's weird not being in school anymore, you know? _

_Having to actually work and be at home all year and not go to classes with the foul old teachers and all that is weird. _

_But it's gonna help that I'm writing to you. Then maybe I wont miss you as much, as long as you write me back. Which you will.. right Viccie? _

_Sorry, I know you hated that nickname – and oh look! An apology. You wont get those often._

_I'm cutting this short, going to Harry's for dinner. It'll be quiet without James and Albus there to mess around. Oh by the way, in what house did Albus get in? I guess Harry'll tell me tonight. I hope it's a good house. Gryffindor like me maybe? Or maybe not, he wont like being with James._

_Anyways, I miss you and your sexy ass – sorry needed to add that in. Write me back._

_- Teddy  
><em>

_p.s. I fancy you._

* * *

><p>September 3d<em><br>_

_Dear Teddy_

_You really are an arse, you know that right?_

_And I'm writing this to you in Charms, because the ruddy owl delivered it right before and I didn't get the chance to write back. So instead of writing down notes – here's hoping Molly'll do it for me, - I'm just going to … write to you, the bastard!_

_You do owe me an apology and not just for that horrid nickname! Who do you think you are? _

_You don't just kiss me and walk away! For all you know I have a boyfriend waiting to kick your ass._

_…_

_I miss you too._

_There I said it, stop victory dancing. _

_But my butt does not miss you. _

_But still, thanks for the compliment… _

_Albus is a Slytherin. I know the shock! _

_I could see Dominique from my table collecting her jaw from the floor, I hope James wont be too mean to him. But I'll just kick his ass._

_You know I'm Head Girl now don't you? _

_I'm not sure if I told you._

_Dom didn't think it was a shock and just went on and on about how I feel the need to be perfect._

_The only need I feel is stuffing a sock into her mouth._

_She's more awful than awful right now. But I'm pretty sure that's just because she misses you._

_It's so weird without you, you know?_

_We used to be quite the team, you and Dom the Gryffs and me and Molly the Ravens._

_By the way "a good house" is not Gryffindor, "a good house" is Ravenclaw, don't feed any children lies about other way! Especially not Lily if you see her at the Potters', she's coming to Ravenclaw! _

_I must go now, I'm being sent dirty looks from not concentrating. _

_All my love_

_Victoire Weasley_

* * *

><p>September 4th<em><br>_

_Viccie,_

_You've totally lost it haven't you? _

_How you could ever been picked Head Girl is crazy...  
><em>

_That letter was so long, not that I don't like it and enjoy how many things you have to say to me, it just proves my point, of how much you want me. _

_And stop talking about your ass, its making it hard for me to concentrate and keep on track.. dirty Toire. _

_Of course you miss me._

_But "Victory dance" made me laugh, I'd rather dance a "Victoire" dance.. haha.. pun. _

_I'm not that shocked Al's a Slyth, I mean Harry was beaming with pride, he's named "Severus" after all, and we both know after who that is._

_Though, when you think about it… we don't really.. do we?_

_Al's named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two persons that are known as legends but we'll never get to know.._

_James Sirius Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black, another pair of guys we'll never know but are still known, you know?_

_They were my dad's best friends, that's almost all I know. _

_We should know more things.. but I guess we don't really have to, Harry doesn't really like to talk about it that much. Not even my parents._

_Whatever. I'm writing to you, not to my shrink – not that I have one, I'm too normal for that – I'll change the subject now.._

_We could go back to your "butt", but I'm afraid you're too much in love with it._

_I miss Dom as well – yes, I changed the subject to Dom, don't kick me – it's too quiet without her, scratch that, it's too .. peaceful. No one teases me, or you. Or sets stuff on fire._

_I also miss Molly, say hello to her from me? _

_I'll see you at Christmas, and your arse – sorry, the subject just wont stay away from it for so long._

_Gryffindor is the best house._

_I'm out!_

_- Teddy. _

_p.s. I fancy you._

* * *

><p>September 8th<em><br>_

_Dear Teddy._

_You know hard it was for me to write "Dear" up there?_

_You. are. an. ass. _

_It took me so long to decide if to write you again._

_And I never want to speak to you again!_

_Ugh, yes I do. Your letters actually keep me sane – and don't make a joke about that I'm not sane, because I am._

_While on the subject of jokes, the "Victoire dance" one was HORRIBLE!_

_Seriously! _

_Harharhar, now move on and find funny jokes._

_So lets go back to sanity, I'm sane but you're insane. You should see a shrink, it may be good for you. And you're not normal! Gah Teddy you make my head fuzzy._

_STOP ABOUT MY ASS._

_My arse is my arse, you'll never see it again if you don't stop talking about it! _

_And I'm not in love with it! Or myself! _

_Or anything! _

_Sigh._

_Now I really wish I had that boyfriend to beat you up._

_Maybe I should go find one…_

_Molly says hi back, she's studying, of course. I cannot believe Dom says _I'm_ bad!_

_I'm sure Dom'd say hi. But she's busy, Quidditch or setting something on fire, you decide. Maybe both? _

_Anyways, I understand how strange it is to hear about those people we'll never meet… and I understand, though I don't really, how hard it is not knowing about your parents.. You could try asking my daddy or Ginny or your grandma, they all knew them well, you know?_

_Anyways, I'm looking forward to Christmas – and no, not just because of you, but make sure you get me a pretty present!_

_Miss you!_

_All my love_

_Victoire._

_p.s. Stop with the p.s's!_

* * *

><p>September 18th<em><br>_

_Victoire,_

_You have anger issues, you know?_

_Sometimes I think they are worse than your sister's… I've just never noticed._

_That's probably because I didn't share a Common Room with you._

_I must send out an owl to everyone at Hogwarts and warn them! _

_You seem extra mental this year. What gives? _

_ And for the record, I like my jokes. They are bloody hilarious. _

_Or well, I'm hilarious. _

_Christmas isn't so long away now, it's pretty cool. _

_My job's been crazy, that's why I answer so late._

_Actually work is calling for me now._

_I'm sorry for how short it is!_

_And no boyfriends. Boyfriends are bad!_

_- Teddy_

_p.s. I fancy you._

* * *

><p>September 21st<p>

_Dear Teddy, _

_I'm sorry for how late I answer! But it's not as late as you did, so you must forgive me!_

_Now, we're having tests! Can you believe it? It's just end of September! And they're already trying to kill us. _

_I'm in class now, Professor Beatrice is teaching us something about someone. It's like the only time I have to write these damn letters is in class when I should be studying._

_Oh no! She's spotted me!_

_I've got to go!_

_I'll write longer next time!_

_All my love_

_Victoire_

_p.s. Shut up!_

* * *

><p>October 15th<em><br>_

_Vic,_

_I forgot, I'm sorry._

_I've been so busy! _

_I went with some Aurors to Europe – I can't tell you where – there was a secret meeting._

_It was boring._

_December is every day now! It means you'll be getting home._

_I'm going to Harry's tonight, for another dinner. _

_It's Lily's birthday tomorrow and they want to have a birthday dinner tonight._

_I'll tell her you say congrats. _

_I've no idea what to get her, I'll ask Ginny to help me tonight._

_I will write you a long letter soon! _

_Maybe tomorrow!_

_- Teddy_

_Ps. I fancy you._

* * *

><p>October 15th<em><br>_

_Dear Teddy,_

_I've got all the time in the world now! _

_It makes me so happy!_

_Tests are over.. for now._

_And Christmas is coming so soon!_

_Oh god!_

_We have a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. I cannot wait to get some sweets!_

_And yes! Do wish Lily a happy birthday from me, I'll get her something and send it!_

_You better write the longest of all long letters! Then I swear I'll write you an even longer one!_

_I've missed your letters, even though they're horrible. And you're not allowed to forget me ever again! Or I'll kill ya!_

_Kidding!_

_Miss you!_

_Write me!_

_All my love_

_Victoire._

_p.s. Remember LONG._

* * *

><p>November 7th<p>

_Dear Teddy Lupin,_

_I gave you tons of days Teddy, why haven't you replied?_

_I don't like waiting._

_How did Lily's birthday go?_

_It was days ago! _

_Write me, like you promised._

_Or I'll make daddy hunt you down!_

_Kidding! _

_Mostly!_

_All my love_

_Victoire_

* * *

><p>November 27th<p>

_Teddy._

_It's not funny anymore._

_Why aren't you writing me?_

_My mum says you came over for dinner at grandma Molly's._

_So I know you're not dead! _

_Just write to me already! _

_I. miss. you._

_And you promised._

_- Victoire. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fancy leaving a review please? **_  
><em>


	3. I wish it could be Christmas everyday

Disclaimer: Name of the story is not entirely mine, it's taken from "Ps. I love you". The story is not entirely mine either, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and so do most of the characters!  
>Title of this chapter comes from the song, I'm in such a Christmas mood I needed to use it.<p>

A/N: So I had the most horrible writers block ever! It was awful. Anyways, so my internet gets cut off for hours today and I have nothing to do, I can't even watch the telly , so guess what I do? I write. But still the writer's block wasn't gone completely, so forgive me if it sucks *insert smiley face*

Anyways, I've put up signatures for some of the characters in the story on my profile, it also has what celeb I picture for each. I had to screw with the ages of some characters, like the Scamander twins are older than I pictured them at first, but please bare with me! I can't match all thoughts you have about the characters, the next gen charries are so hard to write sometimes, but suggestions are welcomed! I also put on my polyvore site: rainbowdust. polyvore . com/ (remove spaces) the dresses the girls are wearing in the chapter!

Chapter 2

I wish it could be Christmas everyday.

Victoire sighed, throwing her t-shirt on the suitcase that lay half open on the floor, in the corner.

It had been a day, and she still hadn't unpacked yet, which was unusual for her – she liked doing things quickly and not leaving a mess.

She pulled another t-shirt out from her closet, a bigger and comfier one, that she liked to sleep in and pulled it over her head.

She then pushed the covers, that her mother had made perfectly on her bed, aside and sat on her bed, pulling the computer her uncle Ron and his wife Hermione had gotten her for her birthday few years ago, onto the mattress.

She didn't use it too often, she didn't have many friends that had computers, other than her muggleborn friends from school and then some of her cousins that had also gotten a computer from their aunt and uncle.

She pulled the comforter over her shoulders, sitting in an Indian position on her bed with the computer in front of her, she flicked from site to site, absent minded.

She didn't even move when there was a knock on the door before they were pushed open, without her permission.

"Shoes," her one-year younger sister stressed as she entered the room, heading for Victoire's closet and pulling it open.

"Get out," Victoire said, in a low bored voice, not bothering to turn to her sister.

"Shoes." repeated Dominique, pulling a pair of bright pink shoes up. "Pink, ew." she said, and threw the shoes over her head.

Victoire gritted her teeth as the shoes clattered with a loud noise on the floor, she closed the computer and turned around to her sister. "What do you think you're doing Dom?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Dominique ignored her sister's look, pulling a pair of black stilettos instead. "These are loads better,"

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Victoire said again, slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm going out with some friends," replied Dominique with ease. "Because I actually have other friends than my cousins," she added, with a sweet voice.

Victoire stood up, leaping forward to snatch the shoes from her sister's grip, but Dominique moved them just in time, grinning at her sister victoriously.

"Not fast enough, you need some more exercise. The veela charm won't last you forever, you'll need another way to hold that figure." Dominique taunted. "I'm just borrowing them for a night, don't worry too much."

"Those are mine-" Victoire tried, shaking her head but her sister ignored her and headed for the doors.

"Thanks!" Dominique yelled over her shoulder as she slammed the door in her sister's face.

Victoire let out a loud noise in anger, but didn't bother follow her sister.

She plopped back on her bed, staring at the closed computer but not bothering to open it again.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her head was so fuzzy, it had been that way ever since she got on the train to go home for Christmas, it was probably the peace.. and how calm she could be and relaxed, not to have school all day to keep her thoughts from wondering to places they shouldn't.

"You're home."

His voice made her jump up and give away a loud scream.

She turned her head around so quickly she was sure she'd rip it off. "Teddy!"

He grinned at her, "Toire," her said, his voice too cocky for her liking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and moving the rest of her body so she could get a proper look at him.

He pushed his sparkling blue hair out of his brown eyes. "You're back," he replied, leaning slightly against her wall.

"I realized that." Victoire narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You didn't tell me you were coming back,"

"What was there to tell?"

"I've missed you."

Victoire scoffed, getting up from the bed. "That hasn't been obvious to anyone, has it?"

"I disagree, I think it has." Teddy shook his head, half grinning. "I think everyone should know that I missed you."

"Well I didn't get the note." Victoire snapped."Or you know, the letter."

"Vic-"

"Why did you stop?" Victoire demanded, taking a step closer to the boy – man – in front of her.

"Vic-"

"You broke your promise! And didn't even let me know! I mean really Teddy, if you were going through something or work had you busy and you couldn't reply all you needed to do was send me an owl, a short one! And just let me know! Seriously, is that too much to ask-"

"I found out who killed my parents Victoire."

Victoire closed her mouth in mid sentence. "What?" she half whispered out.

"Harry told me, at Dinner, I asked about them because I felt like I had the right to know. He's never told me who killed them before…."

Victoire sighed. "I'm sorry Teddy, but-"

"He said Mum was killed by a family member." Teddy spoke slowly, in a voice that made it impossible to Victoire to even think about what she could possibly say. "I'm related to the person that killed my own mother."

"I.." Victoire started, but couldn't finish.

"She's dead though, the woman that killed my mother."

"I'm sorry Teddy, you know I am. But that doesn't change things, you should've told me! I could've helped you-"

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Well, I was worried sick about you and that you didn't care to even write one letter-"

"I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it." Victoire narrowed her eyes again that had softened with his tale.

She shook her head, turning around and sinking back on her bed.

There was a sigh behind her.

"I missed you, didn't you miss me as well?"

She didn't bother to answer him, but felt his hot lips on top of her head.

After a minute she sighed frustrated. "Of course I missed-" she moved her head to the side to face him again but trailed off to see he was gone.

_Great_. She thought to herself. _Stupid apparating idiot._

- P.s. I fancy you –

Victoire scowled at the girl she saw before her in the mirror.

She was wearing a red dress too short, and showing too much skin, red matching too high heeled shoes and too much makeup to count as normal. She looked beautiful and she hated it.

It had been few days since Teddy had come to see her, and she'd been trying everything to keep her mind from thinking about him, and failing horribly.

She brushed down some invisible dust from the hem of her dress.

"You look lovely," Fleur commented as she came into view behind her.

"Thanks," Victoire said, continuing to run her hands over the dress.

"It's fairly short," her father, William 'Bill', commented as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waste.

"Tis beautiful" corrected Fleur with an eye roll.

"I love your dress maman," Victoire said, giving her mother a smile.

"Zank you," Fleur said, smiling and running her own fingers over her white dress. "I bought it because it remind me of my wedding gown," she turned to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Twis not as.. beautiful and doesn't have the same patten', but for some reason made me remember."

Bill smiled down at his wife and kissed the top of her head, which made their daughter cringe.

"Can we just go?"

All three turned around to see the owner of the new voice, Dominique standing on the last step on the stairs.

"I take it back," Bill said, shaking his head. "What Victoire is wearing is not bad nor short, what Dominique is wearing is much worse-"

"Mum picked it out if you couldn't guess," Dominique said, rolling her eyes and tugging on the hem of the black dress as if she was hoping for it to grow longer.

"Tis lovely." Fleur said, giving her husband a hard stare.

"It's really not," laughed Dominique "I wish I could just wear my t-shirt and jeans."

Fleur narrowed her eyes, she gave her daughter the same stare she'd given her husband. "We're going to ze Christmaz party," she said, her French shining through, even after so many years of speaking English. "We dress well, now you go and get your shoes and wait in ze living room."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Yez of courze ze ma'am!" she said, with a fake load of French-accent in her voice.

Victoire rolled her eyes at her sister and got a tongue out back instead.

"You look beautiful," Fleur said, turning to her older daughter and brushing a hand over her cheek.

"Thank you maman," Victoire whispered.

"You both look amazing," Bill said, with a small eye roll.

"Dad," Victoire turned to her father. "Why can't we just apparate? Stepping into a fireplace is so.. eh… and Louis could just side apparate with you and Dom –"

"It's not me and Louis they're worried about," Dominique said, as she came back down the stairs, now wearing heals. "They know I can apparate, but you suck at it."

Victoire scowled at her sister but said nothing.

"ARE WE GOING YET?" their brother's voice came booming from the next room and a second later his blonde head was sticking from the doorframe. "I've been waiting forever!"

"There there Louiz," Fleur rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Letz go?"

- Ps. I fancy you -

_It's almost too crowded here to breath_, Victoire thought.

She looked over the room; it was too full, with annoying relatives.

She'd even been ushered into the "Kid room"!

She wasn't a kid, and had no desire to hang out with the kids.

Dominique was sitting on a couch, looking just as annoyed as Victoire felt.

Lucy Weasley was sitting next to her, desperately trying to make conversation, but it was obvious to everyone Dominique had no interest in the girly 5th year Hufflepuff.

Lucy being there made Victoire wonder where her sister Molly was, she looked around but saw her nowhere. Maybe she'd found a way to escape the kid-room…

Louis was propped on the floor, his back leaning against the couch Dom was sitting in; she had forbidden him of sitting in it next to her. He was discussing something with James Potter, his cousin and best friend who sat on a stool next to him.

The other couch, the smaller one, was occupied by Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, who were leaning tight against each other giggling and whispering.

In a corner the twins Roxanne and Fred Weasley were busy bickering.

In another corner next to the door, Rose Weasley sat reading a book, her same-age cousin Albus standing next to her, trying to talk to her but the red head didn't seem to want to look from her book.

Victoire sighed, leaning against a wall.

This was a nightmare.

"I wish I could've brought Scorpius." Albus announced angrily as he stalked away from his cousin.

Rose rolled her eyes and flipped a page.

"No you don't," James said, looking up at his brother with a look. "We don't invite Malfoys to Christmas events, thank Godric."

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother but didn't seem to want to pick up an argument they'd probably had many times before.

"Lucy," Victoire sighed, getting enough of being alone with all the children drama. "Where's your sister?"

"Clearly not here," retorted Lucy, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I noticed that," Victoire grimaced at the tone.

"She didn't want to hang out with us so she left the room, my guess she's making small talk with the adults, you know they all just adore her and her perfectness! Then again, they also adore your perfectness but still you're here." the girl's tone was slightly bitter.

"Oh, shut up Lucy," Fred rolled his eyes at his older cousin. "We all know you're dying to be like Viccie and Mollie."

"I do not want to be a Barbie-" Lucy all but yelled, standing up from the couch and pulling her short pink dress down further.

"What's with the mood swings and rage?" James laughed, "Are you pregnant or something?"

Victoire groaned, she looked at her sister, whose look matched her annoyed one.

Dominique stood from the couch, sighing loudly. "Toire and I are off, I really don't feel like listening to your childish drama." she said, with fake sweetness in her voice.

She then marched over to Victoire and grabbed her arm. "Let's find Molly, shall we?"

"Please." Victoire muttered, half laughing as they exited the room.

"Do you think Lucy's pregnant?" laughed Dominique as they walked in the hallway.

"I hope not, Percy would flip out and have her head."

"But you have seen her, she's boy crazy! I mean I get it, she's a teenager and all but it's been a long time since I've seen her not snogging someone in a corner, I'm half thankful we only have people related to us.. imagine what would happen if the Scamander twins were here?" Dominqiue giggled.

"Aren't they younger than her?" Victoire asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Same age as I," Dominique shook her head.

"They are?"

"Yeah dumbshit, Luna was rather young when she had them, Lorcan is rather attractive, I'm pretty sure Luce'd jump him if she had the chance."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "She's not a slut Dom…"

Dominique gave Victoire a look but said nothing.

"VICCIE! DOMMY!"

Both sisters turned around when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Molly!" both cried out as they pulled the tall red head into a group hug.

"There you guys are! When I saw your parents enter the living room, I realized you might be here yet, but I Grandma Molly was too busy asking me questions about the future to let me escape." Molly laughed.

"We were forced into the kiddie room," Dominique said, scowling.

"Oh me too, but I escaped before they could stick me to the wall," Molly winked.

"Christmas parties are always so horrible," Victoire sighed, throwing her arms over her sister and their friend.

They were so different when they were all three together… then Dom and Victoire weren't just sisters, but best friends as well.

"Teddy's waiting for us," Molly said, tucking a stray of red hair behind her ear.

"I haven't seen him for months!" Dominique said, her voice excited.

Victoire bit down on her lip. She hadn't told anyone that Teddy came and visited her.

"We got permission to go into uncle Ron's old room and stay there when I whined over the kids being too .. kid-ish, I'm surprised they forced you in there when they knew I wasn't there anymore, Toire," she said, looking at her same aged cousin.

Victoire shrugged.

"What about me?" Dominique said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Molly.

"You _are _a kid my dear."

"I had to listen to your sister whine for ages about you using up all her pink lip gloss." Dominique scowled. "And then she once again tried to tell me a story about her fucked up life."

Victoire spared her sister a look, Dominique seemed to touchy when it came to Lucy talking to her.

"Gosh you must really hate my sis," Molly said, half grimacing.

"I don't _hate _her, she just annoys me that's all." Dominique replied in a short cut voice.

"Alright," Molly said, dropping the subject with an eye roll towards Dominique. "Here it is," she said, pulling the doorknob to their uncle Ron's old bedroom open.

Victoire's words got stuck in her neck and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

On the bed Teddy, with his now baby blue hair, lay. He had his arms under his head and was staring at the ceiling.

He didn't even look up when Molly opened the door.

"Move over fatty," Molly said, laughing as she walked over to the bed.

That made Teddy finally look up.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dominique:

"Teddy!" she squealed out, making her way towards the bed and leaning down to give him a hug. "Scoot over." she then laughed out.

Teddy rolled his eyes, sitting up and winking at the red head. "Hey Que,"

"Hey _Theodore_," replied Dominique with an eye roll before plopping down on the bed.

Molly turned to Victoire before sitting down herself. "Sit?"

Victoire nodded, not tearing her eyes from Teddy as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

She could see from the corner of her eye that her sister was staring weirdly at her.

"Hey again Toire," Teddy commented, his voice too normal.

"Hey." even just one word from her sounded strained.

"Again? You guys have already met up?" Dominique said, crossing her arms. "No fair, where was I?"

"Out with your friends," replied Victoire, still keeping her eyes fixed on the man.

"Did you tell her yet?" Molly asked, pinching Teddy in the leg.

"Tell who what?" Dominique said, curious as normally.

"Yeah," Teddy replied, nodding at Molly and glancing at Victoire.

"Tell who what?" demanded Dominique getting annoyed being the only one in the dark.

"Dom, we should go see if dinner is ready," Molly said, getting up from the bed and giving Teddy a hard glare.

Teddy rolled his eyes and Dominique looked at Molly puzzled but did what she was told and got up.

"You two, talk." said Molly harshly before she grabbed Dominique by the arm and pulled her out the door a second later closing it with a loud noise.

"So.." Teddy trailed off.

Victoire sighed. "So." she nodded her head, before leaning it against the wall the bed lay up against.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Teddy asked, sighing.

Victoire closed her eyes. "Maybe,"

"I meant what I said… in the letters."

"Sorry, it's been so long since I got one I forgot what they said," Victoire spat out before she could stop herself.

Teddy groaned, moving his legs from the bed. "You're something else Toire,"

Victoire opened her eyes slowly and watched him get of the bed.

"I am sorry," he said, crossing his arms and taking a position in front of her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"This is awfully cheesy," Victoire said, shaking her head and sitting up straight.

"Can't you just forgive me?"

"What if it doesn't work like that!" Victoire said, now also getting from the bed and staring up at the boy in front of her.

"What if it does?" Teddy pushed, moving his hand on her shoulder.

"What if it doesn't.." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"It does." Teddy whispered out just before he captured her lips with his own.

At first Victoire wasn't sure how to respond, it was just like it had been the first time. Mind blowing.

She felt his fingers burry into her sides and pull her closer until her body was leaning against his.

She didn't know if she made it happen or it was just instinct, but her fingers buried themselves into Teddy's now purple hair as she kissed him back eagerly, almost like if she didn't the world would come to an end, and at that moment she felt like it would.

But then common sense fell over her and she pulled away. "Teddy-" she spluttered out, taking a step back, but not getting far away because of Teddy's strong arms that were wrapped around her.

"Yes?" Teddy murmured, bringing his head up and placing his lips on the top of her head.

"I can't do this," Victoire whispered out, her eyes closing again. "It's too sudden,"

She could feel Teddy's head shaking. "No,"

"Teddy," she said, sighing. "You have to understand… Can't we just.. wait?"

"Wait?" Teddy brought his head from hers, staring down at her. "Wait for what exactly?"

"I don't know," Victoire admitted. "Wait until I'm back from school in the summer."

She watched as Teddy's expression changed. "Are you serious?"

"I can't know what I want-"

"So you don't want me?"

"It's not that!" Victoire threw her hands into the air, finally managing to break from his grip. "It's just so out of the blue-"

"So you want me just sit at home and wait for you to come home? While you decide what you want?"

Victoire looked down. "Yes."

She heard Teddy sigh "Okay."

She looked up. "Okay?"

"Okay." he repeated. "I'm going to see if dinner isn't almost ready,"

"O-Okay." Victoire managed out, still staring at Teddy as he sighed again and turned around and made his way over to the doors.

She watched the doors open and close again, before plopping down on the bed and burying her face into her hands. She may have just screwed everything up even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Writing through Writers Block is so hard, but I hope it came out okay! I'll try to put the next chapter up so much sooner! Please spare me a review?


End file.
